The InFAMOUS Avenger
by AgentVenom8190
Summary: Delsin thought his life couldn't get any stranger after taking down the D.U.P., but then he learns that Loki, the Norse God Of Mischief and Trickery plans to take over the world, so he joins a unlikely group of heroes to save the world! But will his karmic actions make him a villain or hero?


**A/N: Hey guys! I'm doing another story alongside Venomous Tendencies, basically I'll work on this chapter, then a Venomous Tendencies chapter, then another chapter of this story, vice versa!**

**And Delsin will gain a few more abilities in this story as well as unlock a karmic special move for his Concrete power!** **And Delsin will be deaged slightly, in the game, he's 24, in this fanfic, well, I was thinking about making him around seventeen or eighteen but I'll leave his age up to you readers!**

**Onward with the story!**

* * *

**Bold- Yelling**

_Italics- 'Thoughts'_

Underlined- Location

**Bold and Underlined- Radio talk**

* * *

\- Washington, Seattle -

Word quickly got out that the D.U.P. had been defeated, there operations shut down by a trio of Conduits, a Akomish named Delsin Rowe, a reformed junkie, Abigail 'Fetch' Walker, and a video game enthusiast nerd, Eugene Sims, and all the Conduits in Curden Cay, all because of Delsin's actions...

But not without a price, Delsin lost his brother, Reggie Rowe...And had just finished spray painting a memorial on the billboard that was advertising his brother, who was a cop. "I love you brother..." He spun the spray paint can in his hand before placing it on the ground.

"...And I'll sure as Hell miss you..." He said sadly before his body lit up in a pink neon glow and he dashed away, unaware a certain red head super spy assassin had been watching him.

**"Agent Romanoff, what is the status of the target?****"** A voice asked through her communicator, she pressed her lips into a thin line before replying.

"Target is mourning the loss of his brother Fury, I suggest waiting until he appears in the city to pursue, give him time to grieve and mourn." Natasha said solemnly, a small, almost unnoticeable frown forming on her face.

There was a pause before Fury replied. **"Of course, you are to continue to watch him until he gets back in the feeling of being a hero, while I would never admit it outloud in front of everyone, he is a great candidate for the Avengers Initiative. Maybe he can break Loki's hold on Agent Barton."** Fury stated over the communicator, ending the transmission before Nat could even reply.

\- 5 days later, Seattle, Washington. -

Delsin glided across the rooftops, a trail of smoke following him, during his five days of absence, he managed to get a better grip and understanding of his powers, now he didn't have to absorb to switch powers, he could do it with a thought now! But he still had to absorb that specific power to recharge, but he's fine with that.

Unfortunately, even with Augustin out of the picture, D.U.P. idiots tried to regain their hold on the city, Delsin smirked and landed on a D.U.P. armored vehicle and looked at the idiots. "Hey, you know I kicked your boss's ass, right? Or are you that stupid?" He threw a few sulfur grenades and knocked a few out with his chain before he saw the last officer shot down with armor piercing bullets.

"The fuck?" He turned the now dead D.U.P. officer and saw a red head approaching him, he saw how damn threatening the woman was so he switched to his Concrete powers, getting ready for a fight.

The female rolled her eyes and walked towards the conduit, showing no fear of the power absorbing conduit in front of her. "My name is Agent Romanoff, I'm a agent for The Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate, also known as S.H.I.E.L.D, I was assigned to try and recruit you for a top secret project called 'The Avengers Initiative'. If you come with us, we can explain everything." She stated in a moontone and almost expressionless voice before she saw Delsin relax a bit.

"Well, it seems I really don't have a choice do I? Lead the way, scary agent lady." Delsin said, as a S.H.I.E.L.D Jet landed near them, Delsin looked stupidly confused so Natasha decided to elaborate.

"I called ahead, I figured you would cooperate and come with me." She said, forcing herself not to smile slightly at him as Delsin just grinned and chuckled softly before getting into the jet with the assassin.

...Things just got a whole lot interesting for this Conduit.

* * *

**A/N: Annnd boom! Delsin has just met the most dangerous assassin in the MCU!**

**Next Delsin will meet two people he looked up to and a mythological God Of Thunder!** **And gain his first new power and before you ask, I'm having it so The D.U.P. were a small breakoff branch of S.H.I.E.L.D so yes, Delsin will have a good supply of Blast Shards and as well as Blast Cores!**


End file.
